


Laura's Badge

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura's Badge

Laura wasn’t a big one for standing still. That’s not to say she moved about willy nilly like a sugared up toddler - no, Laura Hale was always in motion with purpose and intent. Like a shark. Talia could not be more proud of her daughter. It also made her feel good as a mother that after school, Laura wanted to wait at her office instead of going across town where Alec was renovating the Beacon Hilltop Inn. Laura had finished her homework early and was now happily filing as only a 3rd grader can. That was Alec’s doing. As babies, both of the kids played games that were basically office work - Alec had found it so cute to watch them shuffle papers. Laura was a talented organizer and an alphabet wizard, plus she loved that she got to climb all over the filing cabinets.

Talia suffers no delusions about Laura’s motives, her office is across the street from the Sheriff’s Station and Laura is fascinated with the deputies. When she’s done helping she plasters herself to the window and watches them come and go. Talia is relieved their small town is stereotypically quiet. The deputies all give Laura a wave when they see her manic waving in the window.

“Laura?” Talia chuckles, “What is the thrill about deputies?”

Laura doesn’t look back at her mom because the Sheriff is outside talking to a few people. “They’re like us Momma.”

“Like us?!” Talia laughs, “Laura Hale what on earth?”

“Mooom. ” Laura rolls her eyes and head back to look at her, giving Talia a bracing look at the teenager to come. “They’re just like us! A wolf pack!” Her eyes flash and she giggles.

Talia can’t hide her amused and doubting expression, “Baby, you’re as bad as your father! A wolf pack!” She snorts, her own Dad had been driven to distraction by Alec’s enthusiasm for werewolves must mean wolf culture things. Her Dad had been raised that they were no different from anyone else and that falling into terms like that just drove wedges in between them and everybody else. Peter was all for it but had stopped when Alec had gleefully started in about packs and such.

Laura watched the Sheriff, “I wish we had badges like they do. But I don’t want a star.”

“You collect enough of them, Laura.” Talia points out with a chuckle.

Laura sulks a little, “Yeah but they’re just stickers.”

Talia grins, “Why not go get one and by the time you get back I’ll be ready to go home.”

Laura perks up, running out of the office. Talia watches her carefully cross the road to where the Sheriff is standing. She chuckles as he frantically checks his pockets before the deputy he’s been chatting with produces a sticker for him. The Sheriff heads to his car but the deputy escorts Laura back, it makes Talia smile to see how thrilled Laura is by it. Good lord! Imagine a whole station of werewolf cops. Talia looks thoughtful, that would be pretty amazing actually! She grins at Laura and packs up the moment she returns.

That night, Talia relates the story to Alec who gets as much of a chuckle out of their eldest as she does. It comes as a surprise only to Laura when on her birthday the gift from her parents is a badge, carved and gold leafed by her Dad it’s a crescent moon that mimics the look of the Sheriff’s star but also has the Hale triskele for the seal, the family name, and a running wolf. Laura doesn’t even bother with her other gifts, much to Peter’s chagrin. And that night when they run into any deputy while out to dinner, Laura proudly shows them all her badge.


End file.
